Gone with the Snow
by Teddylonglong
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Someone plays a prank at the whole school with consequences only for Umbridge. Set in Harry's fifth year, completely AU, just a drabble for fun


**Gone with the Snow**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

* * *

"Albus!" Minerva McGonagall spoke up, seemingly enraged. "You really need to punish students when they play pranks on others instead of secretly awarding house points."

"It's freezing," Umbridge added, shrieking, "We're all going to catch a cold or worse if we won't be able to get into the castle soon."

The headmaster let out a long sigh. "Someone must have put the whole castle under the Fidelius charm during the match," he said, calmly. "They won't keep this up infinitely, especially not in this weather."

Only now did his colleagues notice that it had begun to snow. It was just a week before the beginning of the Christmas holidays, and the annually match students versus teachers had just taken place.

"We need to get inside," Hermione Granger spoke up, urgently. "I haven't even begun with my homework, and we have several essays to write until Monday morning."

"The teachers will surely understand, at least everyone except for Snape and Umbridge," Harry Potter replied, before he let out a series of sneezes.

"Oh no, are you already getting a cold?" Hermione asked, seemingly concerned about her best friend's health.

"Well, I'm freezing, and I'd love to go and get out of these clothes and take a shower," Harry replied, pointing at his Quidditch outfit.

"Maybe the teachers are upset because you caught the Snitch when they were just one hundred and forty points ahead and are playing a prank on us," Ronald Weasley threw in, causing Hermione to roll her eyes in annoyance.

She pointed her wand at Harry, transfiguring his Quidditch clothes into warm winter robes, receiving a grateful look from the boy.

HP

In the meantime, the teachers had decided to check if any of the students were missing. Since the castle had already be gone from the view during the match, it could not be any of the players. However, anyone else could be the culprit. The headmaster ordered the students to assemble house- and class-wise, so that their head of house could see if anyone was missing.

However, to the teachers' surprise, all students - apart from three who were in Madam Pomfrey's care in the hospital wing - were assembled on the grounds.

Casting the Sonorus charm at himself, Dumbledore raised his voice. "Whoever played this prank, please reverse whatever you did, so that we can all get in without catching a cold."

However, nothing happened, and Hogwarts remained invisible - to everyone but one.

"That's enough," Umbridge's shrieking voice suddenly travelled over the grounds, interrupted by a series of harsh coughs. "I'm going to leave for my private home. You can floo call me when you're able to get inside." With that the Defence professor in her pink robes hurried towards Hogsmeade - as fast as she could step through the accumulating snow, causing all students and teachers to watch in amusement.

"Good riddance," Fred and George Weasley commented, before they quietly called Dobby.

"Yes Fred and George, what cans Dobby do? Do you wish me to tell yous where Hogwarts is?" the small elf queried, remaining invisible in front of the twins like they had instructed him earlier.

"No Dobby..."

"... Please go to our dormitory..."

"... There are several batches of Pepperup potion..."

"... which we brewed for this purpose..."

"... Please take them to the Great Hall..."

"... so that every student and teacher gets a dose with their dinner," the twins instructed the elf, who left with a small crack.

Five minutes later, Dobby returned to the twins. "Dobby thinks you musts cancel the Fidelius charm. Otherwise the Pepperup potion won'ts helps," he whispered, making the twins nod their agreement.

They unobtrusively waved their wands, cancelling the Fidelius charm, and very slowly, the castle came into view.

"Just tell me one thing," Hermione addressed the twins, curiously. "How did you manage to cast the Fidelius charm whilst playing Quidditch?"

"Dobby was the Secret Keeper..."

"... and he was sitting on my broom..."

"... in front of Fred..."

"... invisibly..."

"... so we could easily cast the charm," the twins explained, grinning, as they headed straight to the Gryffindor table and gulped down their Pepperup potions, especially enjoying that Umbridge was going to miss her dose.

Suddenly, the headmaster strode into the Great Hall and began to speak, interrupting the twins' musings.

"I just received notice that Professor Umbridge collapsed in Hogsmeade and has been taken to St. Mungo's. Therefore, all Defence classes are cancelled for the whole week. By the way, twenty points from Gryffindor for playing a prank against the whole school," he added, letting his eyes wander over the Gryffindor table. "On the other hand, I'd like to award seventy points to the pranksters for taking precautions." Ignoring his deputy's glare, Dumbledore sat down and gulped down his potion, grinning at the twins, when he placed the phial back on the table.

**The End**


End file.
